In an effort to resolve the burden on users from possessing a confusing number of remote control devices, e.g., one each for a TV, a personal video recorder (PVR), a digital video disk (DVD) player, a set-top box (STB), etc., so-called universal remote controls have been provided to operate all of the components a user might have in a home network. As understood herein, different buttons on the remote can assume different functions depending on which component the user has selected for control, making it difficult for the user to know or remember which button performs which particular function for any given component. With this recognition in mind, the invention herein is provided.